


think of it as my desire for you

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot Collection, at least for this work, i pretend there's no incest in greek mythology and i encourage y'all to do the same, they're so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: A collection of Hades and Persephone one-shots, most of them being fluffy, because this couple deserves more happiness.~Table of Contents~Chapter 1: Name tattooChapter 2: Persephone wears Hades's clothes





	1. i was lonesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hades gets Persephone's name tattooed on his arm. Inspired by That Picture that Patrick Page posted (https://www.instagram.com/p/BxTZX8KjIgT/). Takes place the fall after the events of Hadestown.

The first words that Hades said to Persephone that autumn were, "I want to show you something that I did while you were gone."

And considering their past, Persephone initially didn't have the best reaction to that statement. She crossed her arms and glared at him, debating whether or not to just run away from the train station in that moment. "No," she said. Hadn't he told her last year that he'd move his focus away from the wall and the factories and all of the other stuff that she hated? Damn liar. She should've known.

"No...?" Hades repeated, frowning. "I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"Well, I can certainly _guess!_ " Persephone said with a sigh. Still, when Hades gestured for her to follow him on to the train, she didn't protest. Not that much would come out of protestin' it anyway, of course, 'cause she sure as hell had tried that in the past. Speaking of tryin', hadn't she and Hades promised to _try_? And now he was taking her back underground to show her who-knows-what. They sat down on the train together, but she sat as far away from him as possible, making a point to stare at her feet and not at him.

"What's wrong?" Hades asked. The weird thing was, he sounded sincerely curious and...almost upset? "You know, I'm looking forward to hearing your little guess about what it is that I've done."

"It's about that stupid neon necropolis of yours!" Persephone said. "You've made it even worse even though you told me that you wouldn't! And once we get to Hadestown you'll show me and I'll hate it and then you'll get all angry that I hate it even though you should know at this point that-"

Hades grabbed Persephone's hand, gently. She was too surprised to jerk away, and she even up looked up at him. He looked _sad_ , truly sad. Did she really have so little faith in him? Had he really messed up that badly?

"Lover, calm down. It's nothing like that, I promise. It's not about the underworld. It's about me."

Persephone's expression softened. "Oh," she whispered, shaming herself for not giving him just a little more credit. "I shoulda trusted you more than that, Hades, I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive ya if ya let me show you what I'm talking about," Hades said, laughing. He let go of her hand then, only to remove his jacket, and then roll up one of the sleeves to his shirt. "What do you think?" he asked proudly. "You at least like it better than you like my city, right?"

Persephone glanced down at his arm, unsure of what to expect at that point. And what she saw certainly wasn't anything she _would've_ expected.

Hades had gotten a tattoo of her name. Nothing too dramatic or flowery, just the word "Persephone" written across his upper arm, in her handwriting. Must've been from one of the letters that she'd sent to him. Hades had collected a lot of tattoos over the years, most of them involving his occupation as King of the Underworld. But he'd never done this. Never done anything _close to_ this. Persephone wanted to laugh at the whole thing, really. Not out of malice, but because of how silly it was. And maybe she wanted to laugh out of happiness and relief too, because this was the Hades that she had fallen in love with - the stupid and sappy man that expressed his affections in the weirdest ways possible.

She realized that, despite her wild string of thoughts, she hadn't actually _said_ anything to her husband yet. "Well, it was certainly unexpected, and certainly better than any wall or factory that I might've been expectin' from you," she laughed. "Still though, I must ask...why?"

"I missed ya," Hades replied simply. "That, and I needed a way to show my love for you."

"You've had worse ideas. I will give you that." Persephone grinned at him, snuggling into his chest. "I love you. And I do love the tattoo as well, but this will be the only time that I admit it. You gonna keep your coat off so you can show it off for all of the underworld to see?" The question had been a joke, but the thought did amuse her.

Hades, however, took the question completely seriously. "Would that make you happy?" he asked. "I'll do it for you!"

Persephone simply shook her head with a smile. "You're way too much, did you know that? But I love you anyway. And it might've been a bit stupid, but it's still sweet. Makes ya look even better than ya did before, actually."

Hades actually blushed at that. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll show it off constantly," he said, lifting Persephone into his lap. "I love you." He started to kiss her then, all over her face. He rarely showed affection in public, especially not when the two of them had been fighting so much. But right now, everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first one is so stupid sorry


	2. pinstripes

Persephone woke up after Hades did. This wasn’t unusual; Hades was constantly working and never resting. Even now that Hadestown had become a softer place for the Shades, Hades was still overworking himself. Persephone sighed, slowly rising up. She had initially planned to put on her black dress, the one that Hades loved the most, but then she saw Hades’s black pinstripe jacket lying on the floor and she got an idea.

Giggling to herself, she grabbed the garment, wrapping it around herself and buttoning it up. On her, it was long enough to be a gown. On her way out of their room, she grabbed Hades’s sunglasses from the desk and put them on, too.

Hades was sitting down on the sofa in the main area of their underground home, leafing through paperwork. He didn't look up, so he was clearly very focused. He wouldn't be for long though, Persephone thought happily as she sat down next to him. "Good morning, lover." When she spoke, she deepened her voice as much as she could, trying to imitate him. 

Hades pushed his paperwork to the side, then turned towards Persephone “Good mor-” He cut himself off after seeing what his wife was dressed in. "Oh...what..."

“What do you think?” Persephone asked, bursting out into laughter. “Am I cute?”

“You’re always cute,” Hades said, sounding a bit flustered. “But yes, I think I _particularly_ like you in this. Damn dork.”

Persephone shrugged. “Me? A dork? Maybe.” She laughed again, climbing into Hades’s lap and wrapping her arms around him. “But you like it! I can tell! And you actually chose to wear something different today, so why can’t I do the same?”

“Actually...” Hades said. “You know that I have multiple outfits similar to that one. How about you stay in that, and I get changed, and we can match?”

“Really?” Persephone asked. “Would you actually want to do that?” 

“Of course. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Hades wasn’t lying - he emerged only a few minutes later, now dressed to match with Persephone. "Happy?" he asked.

"So happy!" Persephone told him. "Maybe I should dress like you more often, it's fun."

"If you like it that much, then I'll make you your own outfit like this, one that actually fits you," Hades offered. 

Persephone shrugged. "You can do that for me, but I also like wearing yours. I don't really mind all that much, I just wanna match with you." She felt almost giddy with love for him, and it was _so great_ to finally have that feeling back. She wasn't going to waste her time wallowing in regret from all the years that they had spent fighting - she was going to make up for it by doing things like this. She grabbed one of Hades's hands, kissing it softly, feeling beyond lucky to have such an amazing husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only out of character if you're a coward

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I have started yet another project. Oops?  
> Tumblr - rated-r-for-grantaire/hadsephone  
> Twitter - ButchHades  
> Instagram - thisbrightstar  
> Youtube - Sky T./Lumina Pontmercy (Yes, I am the lyric videos person™️)


End file.
